Las alas de un angel
by Chikako Yamaguchi
Summary: Hola!, les traigo una nueva historia pero ahora de Inazuma Eleven con mi protagonista Etsuko, espero que les guste quiero decirles que por ahora subire el prologo pero quiero que comenten los que conozcan esta serie o los que no con quien quieren que quede las pareja mas votada sera la ganadora. Gracias por su atención disfruten esta historia. Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece
1. Chapter 1

Las alas de un angel Prologo

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece le pertenece a level-5

Narra Etsuko:

Era una mañana muy fresca la brisa golpeaba mi rostro viendo en mi ventana el mar azul, yo no soy como los demás ninños mi cabello es rojo fuego corto hasta el cuello, los ojos de color escarlata y mi piel más blanca que la nieve.

Hay algo que la gente no sabe de mi, escondo algo muy dentro de mi, a decir verdad mi familia por generaciones ha sido mitad angel, mitad humano nosotros podemos usar magia.

Yo a diferencia de mi madre que es un angel y mi padre es un humano yo nací con alas, pero mi hermana mayor no.

Mi infancia nunca fue buena, por mi color de ojos y pelo mi marde dijo que soy el demonio en si, se me aislo de la gente, nunca eh tenido amigos, mi madre siempre me dijo que me tendrian miedo, que era un monstruo.

Yo lloraba y lloraba recordando las palabras de mi madre, siempre se me vio muy mal en mi familia, mi padre siempre estuvo a mi lado solo que el fallecio cuando tenia seis años, de un accidente automovilistico, mi madre me culpo siempre por eso yo era la culpable de la muerte de mi padre.

Estaba sola, en la obscuridad solo veia mi sufrimiento y dolor, se supone que los angeles así son de infelices mi madre ya no era un angel era...el mismisimo demonio.

Hasta que cumpli ocho conoci a un niño llamado Ero o Marumo algo asi se llamaba tenía el cabello café con una banda en la frente y unos ojos grandes del mismo color solo que mas fuertes de una actitud alegre y divertida siempre hablaba del futbol hasta que me intereso ese deporte.

Siempre he amado el futbol, lo juego aún tengo catorce años, cuando aun tenia ocho años, forme mi equipo con mis amigas que conoci cuando entrenaba fuera de mi casa Hana, Akakao, Chikako, Leika, Chiharu, Taiga, Rene, Scarlet, Susuki, Hotaru, Meiko y Sasahara o mejor Sasa-chan, mi mejor amiga entre todas ellas es Chiharu ella sabe que soy en realidad y mi pasado.

Nosotras entrenamos muy duro para trabajar en equipo, y el nombre de nuestro equipo fue Darks Demons Girls habrebiado D.D.G, nos fortalecemos mas y mas cada vez gracias a ese chico me interese en el futbol.

Mi mayor deseo es competir en el torneo Frontier, ser el numero uno en todo el mundo, ser una persona por una vez en la vida, ser aguien a quien reconozcan y lo que mas amo en el mundo es el...FUTBOL SOCCER.

No les he dicho mi nombre, bien me presentare a todos ustedes mi nombre es Etsuko, Yamaguchi Etsuko un gusto a todos, mi cumpleaños es el catorce de febrero, mido 1.65, busto bueno esto talla 36 copa D, peso 48 kg. y aqui les contare mi aventura mientras estuve con Inazuma Japon.


	2. Cap 1

Las alas de un angel

Capitulo 1: El enfrentamiento con Inazuma Elven y un nuevo miembro!?

Estaba levantandome temprano por la mañana de mi "habitación" si asi se le puede llamar, me meti a dar un baño fresco ya que en Okinawa hace mucho calor y creanme que mucho, tome mis cosas y sali afuera tenia entrenamiento con las chicas yo soy la capitana del equipo.

Corrí lo más rapido posible para llegar si no se iban a enojar, vi que los niños jugaban con la pelota me recordaron ese chico y a mi, vi que se les fue la pelota cuando vi una caravana azul hiendo algo rapido, vi que iba a atropellar al niño, freno pero no muy a tiempo, corri hacia el niño y lo salve junto con su pelota.

Vi que muchos se bajaron de la caravana decia "Inazuma Japan", llego el conductor muy alterado, y todo el equipo de futbolistas detras y cinco chicas.

Furukubu:- E-Esta bien ojo-chan!? - (alarmado)

Etsuko:- Si no se procupe, estamos bien verdad pequeño! - (guiñandole el ojo)

Niño:- Si!, Arigato onee-chan! - (se va)

Endou:- En verdad lo sen...timos (ve la chica detenidamente) AH! tu eres esa niña! - (impresionado y emocionado)

Etsuko:- Omae *Tu*...eres ese niño etto tu nombre era, era...- (tratando de recordar)

Endou:- Endou Mamoru!, nunca supe tu nombre cual es!? - (emocionado)

Etsuko:- Etsuko...Yamaguchi Etsuko! - (sonrie alegremente)

Endou:- Bikurishta *Que sorpresa*, no pense verte de nuevo, ah soy el capitan de Raimón y este es mi equipo - (me asome a verlos y todos me saludaban amablemente expeto dos chicos uno medio calvo y otro con peinado de asno)

Etsuko:- Entonces tu tambien eres capitán Endou-san! - (sonrie)

Endou:- Espera tu tambien eres capitana de tu equipo!? (solo asenti alegremente) que bien talvez algún día nos enfrentemos! - (con una gran sonrisa)

Etsuko:- Mochirom *Por supuesto*!, no nos dejaremos ganar!- (devolviendole la sonrisa)

Vi mi reloj y se me quicieron salir los ojos ya habían pasado veinte minutos!,iba tarde me van a matar, en especial CHIHARU me asesinara o me cortara en pedazos, la cara se me puso azul nadamás de pensarlo.

Endou:- Eh?, ¿Estas bien? te veo muy pálida - (viendome)

Etsuko:- No me pasa nada estoy bien, bueno nos vemos Endou-san llego tarde - (me fui corriendo como rayo)

Llegue a entrenar y las chicas no tenian una buena cara, fue cuando le pregunte a Akako la mas lista de todas que me diera informacion de Raimon, lo cual me sorprendio eran fuertes y lo supe con leerlo y ver la mirada de Endou-san, me gustaria enfrentarlos un día de estos con ellos, claro les dije a las chicas y estuvieron deacuerdo.

Fue un día muy agotador ya vería mañana si veía a Endou-san por hay, al parecer tenian vacaciones por las cosas que llevaban lo supuse.

Me dije a mi misma: "Inazuma Japan ka*eh*...espero verte pronto Endou-san...y a ti chico peliazul", asi cai en un profundo sueño.

Con Raimon que se estaban ospedando en una cabaña que le pertenecia a la familia de Touko:

Endou:- Ah fue muy divertido! - (viendo el mar)

Kazemaru:- Tienes razón Endou, por cierto ¿quien era la chica? - ( cuando Kazemaru hizo ese comentario todos y me refiero a todos salieron a escuchar)

Endou:- Ah esa chica se llama Etsuko Yamaguchi, es una amiga que conoci aqui en Okinawa es muy divertida y amable cuando niños era muy timida y solitaria, pero ahora que la vi se ve muy diferente - (sonriendo al recordar a Etsuko)

Fudo:- Hmp...Bakabakashi *Que estupideces*, Endou despues de ver a tu "amiguita" supongo que te iras no? - (con su sonrisa de siempre)

Kido:- Fudo! - (enojado)

Midorikawa:- Ya para Fudo-san no es divertido! - (viendolo desafiante)

Entrenador Kudo:- Basta chicos!, vallan a cenar y despues pueden hacer lo que quieran... - (se va)

Endou:- Bien chicos a comer!- (se va al comedor)

Kabeyama:- Ya era hora vamos! - (va detras de Endou)

Los demás los siguieron unos hablando y otros solo veian el piso, esa noche cenaron Curry Kabeyama se comio como cuatro o cinco prociones, contaron chistes cosa que alegro el ambiente y salieron afuera a prender fuegos artificiales, sus vacaciones durarian como dos semanas, Endou invito a los chicos a jugar y todos con gusto aceptaron.

Al dia siguiente, las chicas se levantaron temprano para hacer el desayuno que era huevo con tocino o si querian fruta pues fruta y de postre un pastel de queso con fresas, no tardaron en bajar para desayunar todos en pijama o en boxers.

Haruka:- Chicos!, ponganse un pantalon y camisa! - (avergonzada como las demás)

Tsunami:- No molestes Haruka es muy temprano!... - (medio dormido)

Lika:- Hay que ir al centro a ver que novedades hay! - (sonriendo y comiendo)

Touko:- Estoy de acuerdo! - (sonrie)

Ya todos bien desayunados, fueron al centro con las chicas a comprar o ayudar con las bolsas, vieron un café o parecido pero que servía frutas tropicales.

Etsuko:- Yoko...so *Bien...venidos*, Endou-san!? - (soprendida)

Endou:- Etsuko-san!, ¿como estas? - (sonrie)

Etsuko:- Bien, muy bien mesa para dieciocho verdad? (viendo a los demas) kochirae *por aqui* (juntan varias mesas y ponen las sillas y toma las ordenes) en diez minutos estaran listas - (sonrie y se va)

Someoka:- Oye Endou, tu amiga es muy linda - (viendola con algo de sonrojo)

Fudo:- Entonces me la deberia de quedar no? - (casi todos lo fulminaron con la mirada)

Etsuko:- Aqui tienen... (poniendo las ordenes sus manos chocan con las de Hiroto y Kazemaru haciendo que se sonrojaran algo) Disfurten! - (sonrie y se va)

Lika:- Ya se porque no vamos todos a la playa con Etsu-chan!, seria divertido ¿que dicen? - (todos asienten)

Fubuki:- Creo que es buena idea - (sonrie)

Etsuko:- Bueno mi turno acaba en quince minutos los veo en el Go-Go Beach! - (sonrie y se va)

En el Go-Go Beach un centro en la playa para jovenes:

Lika:- Wow! Increible! - (viendo todo el lugar y los chicos que hay estaban)

Endou:- En realidad es un centro realmente diviertido... - (asombrado ve una cancha de futbol)

Tsunami:- Vamos a jugar! - (va a la cancha como todos los demás)

Cuando yo llegue al centro de G.G.B asi le decia yo vi a los demás jugar realmente felices asi era con las chicas cuando vi a Chiharu y a Hana llegar se asercaron conmigo corriendo y empezamos a hablar cuando Endou dijo que fueramos a jugar y aceptamos, cuando ya terminamos fuimos a la playa a disfrutar pero yo no traia traje de baño y Lika se dio cuenta.

Lika:- Yo te presto uno! - (sonrie y me dio un bikini rojo con una faldita o una tela que se pone en la cintura para que lusca una pierna)

Etsuko:- R-Rika-san e-este bikini no es muy sexy? - (detras de las cortinas estaba muy sonrojada)

Lika:- Anda sal para verte Etsu-chan! (cuando sali Rika se quedo muda como las demás) Etsu-chan... que son esas? - (apuntando a mis pechos)

Etsuko:- B-Bueno digamos que mi desarrollo fue muy rapido - (sonrie timidamente)

Fuyuupe:- P-Pues son muy grandes son copa D, incluso tu cintura esta muy bien tienes un bonito cuerpo - (asombrada)

Etsuko:- N-No lo digan que me da pena, me darian un sueter de manga corta? - (cubriendose)

Lika:- No quiero que todos te vean asi jejeje...(hace risa media diabolica y traviesa) chicos! ya estamos listas! - (halzandoles una mano)

Etsuko:- L-Lika-chan! - (sonrojada)

Fudo:- Hmp..no me interesa ver una chica de pechos planos como Aki, Haruka y Touko - (con una risa engreida)

Lika:- Ah encerio? (jala a Etsuko) Que tal? - (sonriendo picaramente)

Kogure:- Bien hecho Lika...tenemos cuatro anemicos y dos desmayados- (viendo con una gotita anime a los demás)

Lika:- Darling! *Cariño!*, ¿como estas? - (lo abraza)

Ichinose:- Ah...Lika-san hola! - (sonrie algo forzado)

Sakuma:- Bueno vamos Kido...- (va con todo el equipo a sorfear o nadar)

Las chicas estaban tomando malteadas tropicales fue cuando Fudo se aserco y empezo a hablar con Etsuko lo cual molesto a Hiroto y Kazemaru.

Midorikawa:- Que pasa Hiroto?, te noto molesto- (viendolo)

Hiroto:- No nada vamos con Tsunami a sorfear...- (se va)

Endou:- Oye Etsuko te parece tener un torneo de futbol el sabado a las dos? - (sonrie)

Etsuko:- Me parece bien! - (sonrie ampliamente)

Toda la tarde se la pasaron juntas, cuando callo la noche y Etsuko se tenia que ir.

Fudo:- Te acompaño a tu casa! - (le toma la muñeca y se la lleva)

Kaze/Hiro:- Nosotros tambien vamos! - (gritan al unisono)

En el camino los cuatro estuvieron hablando de muchas cosas divertidas.

Etsuko:- Aqui es!...nos vemos Kazemaru-san, Hiroto-san y Fudo-san - (sonrie y les besa la mejilla a cada uno)

La semana transcurrio rápido, llego el sabado día del enfrentamiento, en el primer tiempo Raimon metio un gol y D.D.G dos y en el segundo tiempo raimon gano dando un total de 3 - 2.

Etsuko:- Nada mal Endou-san fue divertido! - (sonrie y estrecha su mano con la de el)

Endou:- SI! - (sonrie)

E. Kudo:- Etsuko Yamaguchi, te pareceria entrar a Raimon? - (viendola)

Tsunami:- Lo dice encerio entrenador!?- (ve como asiente y Etsuko tambien)

Todos:- BIENVENIDA AL EQUIPO ETSUKO-SAN! - (sonrien y hacen una fiesta por la recien llegada)

Continuara...

Capitulo 2: "Nueva en el instituto Raimon , un largo y pesado camino empieza, el secreto es revelado"


	3. Cap 2

Capitulo 2: "Nueva en el instituto Raimon , un largo y pesado camino empieza, el secreto es revelado"

Ya estaba aqui, en el instituto Raimon algunos no estaban y cuando le pregunte a Endou dijo que ellos eran de escuelas diferentes pero venian a entrenar aca, cosa que me dejo impresionada no sabia que ellos eran asi.

Me estoy quedando en casa de Natsumi, es muy divertido estar con ella pero extraño a Chiharu , Natsumi me conto que Endou y Aki estan saliendo lo cual la dejo muy triste y con el corazón roto creo que la entiendo me paso lo mismo hace mucho tiempo y entendia esa clase de sentimientos, creo que Natsumi se esta abriendo a mi y me dije a mi misma :"Creo que yo tambien te tengo que contar algo Natsumi", decidi decirle lo que fue mi vida solo vi sus ojos con mucho dolor y tristeza hacia mi, sus lagrimas resbalaron medida continuaba platicandole mi historia y le dije que yo era un angel y podia usar magia, claro al principio ella no me creyo pero se lo demostre enseñandole magia y mis alas.

Ya había pasado una semana desde mi llegada a Raimon, estabamos entrenando, divirtiendonos cuando el entrenador me llamo y dijo que mi hermana mayor que tiene veintidos años me estaba buscando.

Etsuko:- Que haces aqui!?, Erika-nee... - (mis felquillos cubrian mis ojos)

Erika:- Iare, Iare *Vamos, Vamos*, que forma mas mala de saludar a tu hermana, hermanita - (estaba fumando vestia ropas de p*ta, estabamos solas pero siento a todos mis compañeros de equipo estaban escuchando)

Etsuko:- Mira no se ha que has venido pero no pienso volver a casa! - (algo enojada)

Erika:- Madre quiere que vuelvas te extraña, HAHAHA - (con su risa de demente)

Etsuko:- No volvere con esa persona que nisiquiera la llame madre y jamás lo are! - (estaba ahora si furiosa)

Erika:- Porque solo tu obtuviste alas!... no sabes cuanto te odio!, por tu culpa papa murio y mi novio me dejo por que naciste maldito monstruo!- (con eso ultimo estube aterrada vi unas alas negras, me tomo por el cuello, escuche entrar a Hiroto que empujo a mi hermana y me tomo la mano para salir corriendo)

Etsuko:- Chicos corran rapido vengan! - (uso magia para dormir a todos, menos al equipo y a los entrenadores)

Todos corrimos lo más rápido posible para llegar a el club de futbol y si llegamos cuando hoy una explosion suerte que use magia para proteger y llevar a todos a sus casas.

Tsunami:- Que rayos esta pasando y que fue eso!? - (asustado)

Etsuko:- Les dire despues por ahora no salgan de aqui! - (pongo un campo en el club mucho mas fuerte)

Natsumi:- Etsuko-san a donde iras!? - (asustada)

Etsuko:- Voy a pelear con mi hermana no me queda de otra... - (sonrio)

Sakuma:- Ah que te refieres con pelear Etsuko-san? - (al lado de Natsumi, solo volte a sonreirles a todos)

Etsuko:- Volvere... lo prometo Natsumi-chan... quiero que les digas quien soy y que soy vale?... (con una sonrisa melancolica, veo hacia el cielo y extiendo mis alas de angel)

Natsumi:- Hai!...chicos vamos todos adentro!...- (llevando a todos dentro del club)

Kazemaru:- Pero Etsuko-san esta...!? - (es interrumpido por Natsumi)

Natsumi:- Lo se... os contare todo venga vallan adentro - (ve que todos entran y prenden velas por suerte habia comida)

En el campo de batalla que era el cielo:

Erika:- Tu maldita pe**a!, no te basta con arruinarnos la vida maldito demonio! - (le lanza con su magia muchas dagas)

Etsuko: (Esquivando los ataques de su hermana) El verdadero Demonio no...MONSTRUO son tu y mi madre! - (le lanza un rayo blanco lanzandola lejos en la cancha de futbol)

Erika:- Deja de fingir!... (levantandose ve a los amigos de Etsuko viendo afuera pero dentro del campo) Oooh... por eso estas mas fuerte es por esos malditos humanos verdad!, entiendelo tu no eres humana!, eres diferente somos diferentes!, siempre seras una mocosa! - (peleando con ella combate cuerpo a cuerpo)

Etsuko:- Yo estoy con ellos por que les agrado me aceptan como soy, incluso... son mis amigos encontre muchos amigos... - (volteando a ver a sus amigos desde donde estaba tirada en el piso)

Haruna:- Etsuko-san...- (sorprendida con los ojos llenos de lagrimas)

Etsuko:- J-Jamás dejare que les hagas daño...- (levantandose apenas sosteniendose)

Erika:- HAHAHAHA!, no me hagas reir hermanita, por eso mamá se lamento de haberte dado a luz!, si no hubieras nacido yo...TENDRIA ESAS ALAS! - (en su mano aparece de la nada una espada)

Etsuko:- Por eso... cada día, mientras mi vida pasada siempre me encerraron en ese sotano viejo y sucio no vestia más que arapos!, por eso un día escape y conoci a Endou-san y lo que mas me apacionaba el futbol soccer!, por eso...ni tu y Seira (mama de erika y etsuko) me van a detener ni quitar lo que mas aprecio! - (tomandose el brazo derecho herido)

Erika:- NO ME HAGAS REIR! - (la atravieza con la espada)

Natsumi:- ETSUKO! (con lagrimas y aterrada)

Etsuko:- Estoy...bi...en, no es verdad Natsumi tu lo djiste: "Vive a tu modo, siendo tu seras aceptada tal y como eres jamás seras excluida, siempre sonriele a la vida" - (escupe sangre)

Natsumi:- Etsu...ko...san - (cai de rodillas)

Etsuko:- Sonrie, sonrian no me gusta verlos llorar jeje...- (cai de rodillas, Erika saca su espada)

Erika:- Que mal...tenias tanto porque vivir mi linda hermanita, HAHAHAHAHA!, ahora... quien sigue... (viendo a sus amigos)

Solo pasasron los segundos vi los pasos de mi hermana hiendo hacia mis amigos cuando me desmaye en mi mente escuchaba: "Tengo que salvarlos, tengo que salvarlos, no dejare que mueran!".

Etsuko:- Ale...jate de ellos... - (se levanta con mucha pesadez)

Erika:- Que aun sigues viva si que eres persistente! - (corriendo hacia mi)

Etsuko:- Aqui se acaba! - (la atravieza con una espada anti-demonios)

Erika:- MAL...DITA! - (cai al piso y se desbanece)

Todo había acabado Erika fue sellada, lo ultimo que vi antes de quedar en el suelo fue venir corriendo a todos, despues de dos meses:

En el hospital:

Etsuko:- (Despierta con pezades y se levanta de la misma manera) ¿Donde...estoy? -

Natsumi: (hablando por telefono) No aun no a desper...tado - (se le cai el telefono y abraza a Etsuko) Q ue bien estaba preocupada! - (llorando)

Etsuko:- Perdon por preocuparte asi... - (sonrie)

Natsumi:- (toma su telefono) chicos ya desperto! - (llegan todos corriendo)

Haruna:- Etsuko-chan!...- (corre a abrazarla como todas las demás)

Etsuko:- Gomenasai *Lo siento*...mina *todos*... por preocuparlos y meterlos en este lio...- (sonrio)

Endo:- No importa eso ya es pasado despues de todo somos amigos no? - (sonriendo y levantando el pulgar)

Etsuko:- Endo-san...arigato mina *gracias chicos* - (le salen lagrimas)

Kido:- Lo mas importante es que estes bien y a salvo... - (sonrie como todos los demás)

Etsuko:- Hai... - (sonrie)

Fuyuupe:- Que alegría!... el doctor dijo que sales de alta esta noche parece que tus heridas ya estan mejor - (sonrie)

Etsuko:- Bien despues de esto vamos a entrenar Endo, chicos! - (sonrio ampliament

Endo:- Asi se habla Etsuko! - (le devuelve la sonrisa)

Natsumi:- Chicos juntemos las manos - (todas las juntan en el centro de la cama) les parece hacer un juramento ? , (ve asentir a todos) entonces juremos que cualquier problema o cinsunstancia nos separara de acuerdo?, siempre seremos amigos en las buenas y en las malas!, uno dos...siempre inazuma! - (sonrie)

Todos:- Siempre Inazuma! - (felices)

Continuara...

Capitulo 3: "La apuesta"


	4. Cap 3

Las alas de un angel

Capitulo 3: "La apuesta"

Narra Etsuko:

Eh tenido raros sueños donde yo desaparecere en un tiempo más y despues de cierto tiempo volvere, vere a mi pequeña hermana recorriendo mis pasos antes de desaparecer temporalmente necesito comvertirme en una idolo.

No puedo irme asi sin más quiero que mi hermana menor Nozomi sea feliz y no cargue con el mismo peso que yo tuve que cargar estos años ella tiene cinco años es menor que yo por diez años.

No se por que pero quiero que ella siempre sonria...

Narradora normal:

La joven perdida en ese pensamiento callo profundamente soñando a su pequeña hermana riendo y jugando con un chico alegremente decía "Vamos *******!", como corrian, reian jugaban y se tomaban las manos.

Pero luego todo se volvio oscuro, vio sangre recorrer el cuerpo de su pequeña hermana, su cuerpo frio y tieso en aquel lugar tenía miedo, muchisimo miedo desperto sudando frio y lagrimas en los ojos, se paro y empezo a empacar.

Mientras en otro lugar una jovencita de ojos azul cielo y pelo negro parecida a Etsuko estaba llorando quería a su hermana mayor a Etsuko, su madre la había abandonado.

Etsuko fue corriendo a una central de autobuses dejandole una nota a Natsumi que se iba de nuevo a Okinawa tenía unos asuntos que resolver.

Natsumi:- Chicos! - llega muy agitada con todo el equipo y sus amigas, la vieron con duda y ella les tendio el papel - Etsuko se fue a Okinawa! - con lagrimas

Hiroto:- ¿¡Que haz dicho!? - toma la nota y la empieza a leer con todos

Endo:- ¡Vamos todos! - todos corrieron hacia la central de autobuses donde tomaron el primer camión a Okinawa

Mientras en casa de Etsuko:

Etsuko:- ¡NOZOMI!, ¿¡Donde estas Nozomi!? - ve a su hermana tirada en el piso palida, se alarma y la levanta sarandandeola - NOZOMI DESPIERTA!, ¡ABRE LOS OJOS POR FAVOR!... No me dejes sola... - empieza a llorar - Por favor Kami-sama salva la vida de mi hermana te lo ruego por favor are lo que sea pero salvala - aparece un hombre vestido de negro con alas negras

XXX:- Dices lo que sea? - ve como asiente la chica- entonces hagamos un apuesta, si logras adivinar que es lo más valioso del mundo le dare la mitad de tu alma a la pequeña, que dices ? - ve que la chica asiente

Etsuko:- Lo más valioso en este mundo es... la persona que más amas... - ve como el hombre sonrie y asiente volviendo a la vida a la pequeña que ahora su cabello era blanco y el hombre desaparece

Nozomi:- Onee-chan...ONEE-CHAN - la abraza fuertemente llorando

Etsuko:- Perdoname Nozomi jamás te volvere a dejar siempre estaremos juntas lo prometo! - abrazandola le da de comer y empieza a cantar la cancion de Perfect Day de Supercell

Natsumi:- ETSUKO-CHAN! - corre a abrazarla con los (as) demas que cain al suelo y ven a la pequeña Nozomi

Despues de ese largo día todas miraban a la pequeña con gran ternura y y amor, decian que era muy linda, mientras con nuestra protagonistaestaba al lado de Hiroto quien la estaba tranquilizando.

Continuara...

Lo se muy corto pero no se me ocurrio nada más sorry! D-:

Quiero decir que el capitulo cinco es la final de la tempo 1 y en el seis empieza la segunda que sera Inazuma eleven Go y la tercera no se donde valla empezar sera Inazuma eleven go CS


	5. Capitulo 4 y 5

Las alas de un angel

Capitulo 4 y 5: El te amo, la despedida y el nuevo renacer

Capitulo 4: El te amo - One-Shot (es cortito no os emcioneis)

Se que se preguntaran Etsuko...¿¡Por quién te decides!?, Hiroto, Fudo o Kazemaru, la joven quien cuidaba a su hermana menor junto a Hiroto y Kazemaru quienes reian contentos y felices divirtiendose y jugando con la pequeña Nozomi quien siempre estaba con Hiroto.

Nozomi:- Nee-chan cuando crescas más casate con Hiroto-nii! y porfa cantame esa canción si?.- claro los dos jovenes se miraron sonrojados, Kazemaru se había ido por que su mamá lo había llamado.

Etsuko:- Nozomi! y si te canto tu canción...- sonrojada canto la de Perfect Day de Supercell:

**Dare mo inai douro de **

**Ryoute wo hiroge aruita **

**Me wo tojite kara watashi wa sotto **

**Kokoro no naka de **

**Chiisana kake wo shita nda **

**Hakusen kara ochitara make **

**Mukashi konna no yatteta **

**Ahh~ **

**Nanka natsukashii na **

**It's a perfect day **

**Hikokigumo hashitte oikaketa **

**Itsuka te wa todokutte **

**Sou shinjiteita kedo **

**Sora wa amari ni tookatta kara **

**Chippoke na jibun ga kanashiku omoetanda **

**Omoetanda **

**Moshimo ima inseki ga **

**Futte kiteru to shite mo **

**Watashi wa kigatsuku koto mo dekizu **

**Tengoku iki de **

**"Maa ikka sore mo ari kana" **

**Ano hi chiisana bouken **

**Sukoshi tsuyoku nareta you na **

**Ahh~ **

**Taisetsu na omoide **

**It's a perfect day **

**Hikokigumo hashitte oikaketa **

**Kitto te wa todokutte **

**Dare mo shinjite nai kedo **

**Watashi shitterunda yo, datte **

**Hora mieru zettai tsukamaerun dakara! **

**Ahh **

**Ikidomari tobikoete hashiru **

**Doko made mo **

**Such a perfect day **

**Tachidomatte sora wo aoidara **

**Aoi aoi canvas(kyanbasu ni) **

**Hitosuji no kumo ga kakenuketa **

**Itsuka no sora to onaji **

**Dakara ima **

**Mou ichido dake te wo nobashita **

**Te wo nobashita...**

Termina de cantar para ver al chico.

Hiroto:- E-Etsuko-san yo...TE AMO!, desde que te vi me enamore de ti en verdad yo te amo tanto que daría mi vida por ti...**.**- la pequeña quien estaba atrapando una mariposa escucho las palabras y se sonrojo ante tal acto ya que jamás había escuchado esa palabra en su familia.

Etsuko:- Hi-Hi-Hi roto-san yo tambien...yo tambien...¡TE AMO!.- el joven se sorprendio a tales palabras asi que se abalanzo encima de ella dandole un beso lleno de ternura y pasión.

Hiroto:- Estaremos juntos siempre y para siempre...- la volvio a besar con nu beso lleno de amor.

Despues de tres meses a la chica le llego una oportunidad de ser una idolo, lo cual se corrio la voz hizo mucho exsitos, se paso a modelo también incluso actriz, se le reconocio como la mejor actriz, cantante y modelo en todo el mundo.

Tenía el apoyo de amigos y su amor más grande que fue Hiroto pero al cumplir los veinte le llego la noticia de la cual esperaba un bebe pero desgraciadamente el padre del pequeño que no sabía del embarazao tuvo que dejar a Etsuko ya que el amor se fue acabando, ella decidio tener a su bebe y criarle pero un mensajero de los cielos llego diciendole que debía gobernar los cielos pero ella le dijo que le esperara hasta que su pequeño naciera y dejarlo en el mundo humano no queria que el pequeñ cargara con el peso de ser un mitad angel mitad humano.

Cuando le dijo a sus amigas la noticia del angel, hiroto y el beeb se emocionaron, enojaron y se entristecieron.

Etsuko:-Natsumi quiero que te hagas cargo de mi hermana menor y mi pequeño porfavor te lo pido de corazón quiero que vivan una vida normal por favor te lo ruego.- la chica claro acepto gustosa.

**Capitulo 5: La despedida parte 1**

Todos veian la televisión Hiroto vivía con Midorikawa pero todos decidieron reunirse en casa de ellos para ver la televisión ya que se haría un anuncio de Etsuko que el mundo tenía que escuchar decidio cantar una canción antes de dar ese anuncio la cual fue Eternal Snow:

**Kimi wo, suki ni natte **

**Dorekunai tatsu no kana? **

**Kimochi fukurante yuku bakari de **

**Kimi wa kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana? **

**Ichido mo kotoba ni wa Shitenai kedo **

**Yuki no youni tada shizukani **

**Furitsumori tsutsukete yuku **

**HOLD ME TIGHT **

**Konna omoi nara dareka wo **

**Suki ni naru kimochi **

**Shiritaku Nakatta yo **

**I LOVE YOU **

**Namida tomaranai **

**Konna ja Kimi no koto **

**Shirazuni ireba **

**Yokatta yo… **

**Kimi wo, itsumade omotteiru **

**No kana? **

**Tameiki ga mado GARASU **

**Kumorasete **

**Yureru kokoro Tomosu KYANDORU de **

**Ima… tokashite yukenai kana? **

**HOLD ME TIGHT **

**Oreru hodo tsuyoku **

**Kogarashi Fubuki ni deatte mo **

**Samukunai youni to **

**I MISS YOU **

**Kimi wo omou tabi **

**Amikake no **

**Kono MAFURAA **

**Konya mo hitomi **

**Dakishimeru yo… **

**Eien ni furu yukiga aru nara **

**Kimi he to tsutzuku kono omoi **

**Kakuseru no kana? **

**HOLD ME TIGHT **

**Konna omoi nara dareka wo **

**Suki ni naru kimochi **

**Shiritaku Nakatta yo **

**I LOVE YOU **

**Mune ni komiageru **

**Fuyuzora ni sakebitai **

**Ima sugu kimi ni aitai yo… **

**HOLD ME TIGHT **

**I LOVE YOU**

Mientras cantaba desplego sus alas enfrente de todo el mundo a miles no millones de espectadores dejandolos muy sorprendidos por la canción pero creyeron que las alas eran falsas de robot todos aplaudian, gritaban, chiflaban.

Etsuko:- Ah decir verdad creo que la noticia que les dare a todos sera decepcionante se que los hundira a todos pero es una decición realmente dificil para mi ya que eh decidio...**.**- apretaba su mcrofono y los dientes.- **Eh decidido dejar el espectaculo**...- todos se quedaron mudos relamente sorprendidos ante tal noticia, asi se retiro escuchando a los fans diciendo "No te retires Etsuko-chan! , TE AMAMOS!".

La chica quien estaba debastada al dejar lo que más amaba pero lo hacia por su hijo o hija que venía por delante.

**Capitulo 5: La despedida parte 2 y un nuevo comienzo **

Ya han pasado ocho meses desde que nuestra protagonista dejo de ser cantante y ocultarse ya que su bebe pronto nacera y para todos va... mas bien son...**¡GEMELOS!**, niños sra un parto dificil pero sera la madre más feliz del mundo decidio ponerles a los niños Lina y Syo.

Natsumi y Endo vivían con ella ya por el embarazo era algo dificíl a mitad del octavo mes se le rompio la fuente y corrieron al hispital la cantante había cambiado su color de pelo por rojo y usaba pupilentes verde pasto, fueron once horas de espera en parto lo cual los tenia nerviosos, nacieron sanos y fuertes por lo que dijo el doctor.

Cuando los niños cumplieron un año era hora de irse al cielo a gobernar, hizo collares para sus hijos y hermana con una foto de ella para que la recordaran, llego el momento de partir pero su hermanita estaba en el jardín.

Nozomi:- Entonces ya es hora nee-chan...**.**- la chica jugaba futbol y cantaba tambien como su hermana eran casi parecidas.- No te preocupes yo cuidare de mis sobrinos lo juro por mi vida no dejare que nada les pase!.- lo tomaba de una forma realmente madura.

Etsuko:- Nozomi... te hiciste una leyenda en las peleas sigue siendo fuerte, no te exsigas de más, lucha por lo que quieres y obtenlo cuida a tus sobrinos y dales esto...**.**- la joven le dio los collares y la abrazo, Endo y Natsumi miaba la escena triste y tierna ala vez estaban llorando.

Nozomi:- Nee-san cantame otra vez esta cancion si?.- la niña la abrazo llorando.- Por favor quiero ese ultimo recuerdo...**.**- la joven asintio.

Etsuko:- Empezare...**Dare mo inai douro de **

**Ryoute wo hiroge aruita **

**Me wo tojite kara watashi wa sotto **

**Kokoro no naka de **

**Chiisana kake wo shita nda **

**Hakusen kara ochitara make **

**Mukashi konna no yatteta **

**Ahh~ **

**Nanka natsukashii na **

**It's a perfect day **

**Hikokigumo hashitte oikaketa **

**Itsuka te wa todokutte **

**Sou shinjiteita kedo **

**Sora wa amari ni tookatta kara **

**Chippoke na jibun ga kanashiku omoetanda **

**Omoetanda **

**Moshimo ima inseki ga **

**Futte kiteru to shite mo **

**Watashi wa kigatsuku koto mo dekizu **

**Tengoku iki de **

**"Maa ikka sore mo ari kana" **

**Ano hi chiisana bouken **

**Sukoshi tsuyoku nareta you na **

**Ahh~ **

**Taisetsu na omoide **

**It's a perfect day **

**Hikokigumo hashitte oikaketa **

**Kitto te wa todokutte **

**Dare mo shinjite nai kedo **

**Watashi shitterunda yo, datte **

**Hora mieru zettai tsukamaerun dakara! **

**Ahh **

**Ikidomari tobikoete hashiru **

**Doko made mo **

**Such a perfect day **

**Tachidomatte sora wo aoidara **

**Aoi aoi canvas(kyanbasu ni) **

**Hitosuji no kumo ga kakenuketa **

**Itsuka no sora to onaji **

**Dakara ima **

**Mou ichido dake te wo nobashita **

**Te wo nobashita...**:- cuidate mucho mi querida hermanita y proteje a tus sobrinos...- y asi la joven se fue a gobernar los cielos.

Natsumi:- Nozomi-chan no estes triste este solo es...**.- **la niña se paro sonriendo pero con rastros de lagrimas.

Nozomi:- Es solo un nuevo comienzo Natsumi-nee!.- sonrie ampliamente.

**FIN DE LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA **

_Les ha gustado la primera temporada?, no olviden dejar reviews se los agradeceria mil mañana estara listo el capitulo 6 donde inicia la primera temporada y si no lo subo sera hasta la proxima semana._

_Gracias!_

_**Hiroto:- Tengo hijos y no me lo dijiste Chikako!?- medio enojado**_

_**Yo:- No te enojes Hiro di antes que tuviste tu historia de amor con Etsuko ahora le toca a Nozomi y sin peros talvez te encuentres con ella más adelante ya lo veras! - sonrie nerviosa**_

_**Hiroto:- Mas te vale Chikako Yamaguchi!.-**_

_**Yo:- Ojala y los niños no sean iguales al papa que horror si es asi...- un enojadisimo Hiroto llega detras de ella.**_

_**Hiroto:- Dijiste algo!? . -con un aura demoniaca**_

_**Yo:- NO NADA!, AHHH! SALVENME DE ESTE DEMONIO AH!.- corriendo.- NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SI ESQUE VIVO AHHHH!.-**_


End file.
